


Lights

by psychoambrose



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoambrose/pseuds/psychoambrose





	Lights

“You show the lights that stop me turn to stone, you shine it when I’m alone.”

“So I tell myself I will be strong, and dreaming when they are gone.”

 

“Seth从小就不是一个听话的孩子，他总是有太多‘不切实际的梦想’。”

Seth的父母一直这么说。

他们是第一代移民，作为西班牙国内小有影响力的生物化学家和理论物理学家，他们希望同时也要求自己的孩子走和自己一样的路。

而Seth偏不，当哥哥姐姐都乖乖地读父母买来给他们的书的时候，他从来不按照父母的要求乖乖在书房里，而是跑去院子里，用粉笔在地上或墙上画画，或是安静的发呆然后然后跑到正在读文献的父母那里去讲不知道看着哪里想象出来的故事——当然父母总是很不耐烦，虽然那时候的Seth才刚刚上小学。

哥哥姐姐从小就都宣布自己未来要做科学家，而当别人问到Seth，他却总是一副迷惑的样子，并不知道自己要干什么。“不知道诶，”Seth这时候总会认真的眨着他棕色的大眼睛，“我就做最有意思的事情好了。”

父母总是希望Seth可以“现实一点”、“成熟一点”，也用一切的方式教育过他，但是Seth似乎就是不明白，也不想明白，每天在自己想象的世界里也过的挺开心。

在Seth二年级的时候，因为父母工作缘故“他们全家搬到了另一个州，当然，也搬进了一个新的房子。

严肃的父母从来不喜欢自己的小儿子，因为他似乎太“不争气”，也“不开窍”，他们不甘心自己的孩子这样“不优秀”的活着，对他总是冷言冷语。

Seth虽然不是个小心眼的小孩，但有时候也会很伤心，最开始他会像之前一样跑到院子里自己给自己讲故事，但不久后他发现新家有一个阁楼。父母和哥哥姐姐每天忙于“科学”从来没去过，Seth自己钻了进去，发现了一个新的世界。

前任房子的主人留了不少有意思的东西在这里，Seth怀疑他是一个收藏家，在他幼小的视角来看，阁楼里的一切都是稀世珍宝，从结了蜘蛛网的木箱到蒙了尘的罐子，在他眼里都是自己每日探险的素材。当然最吸引他的是他无意间摔了一跤之后踩掉的一块布后边放的东西——一具盔甲，确切的说，是一具很大的，看上去很有历史的盔甲。

“他的前任主人一定是一个魁梧的战士。”Seth开始想象，仿佛看到了城堡高高的围墙外，白马蹋起的尘埃。

自从发现这具盔甲Seth每天都会跑来，把它擦得光亮。

Seth很想知道究竟是什么人曾经拥有这具盔甲，但他只能自己编故事——直到有一天，他看到在墙角有人影，很高大的人影。Seth一点也没有害怕，甚至有些兴奋，他跑到哥哥的房间拿了应急灯来，想看个清楚。

那个影子还是模模糊糊，但可以看出是一个有着黑色长发的强壮男人。

“请问你是盔甲的主人吗？”Seth对着人影说话，提着灯，仿佛在给那个影子照亮，“你可以让我看看吗？”人影好像听到了他说话，从轮廓可以看到他在看着他。

“我的名字叫Seth，就住在楼下。”见人影有了反应，Seth开心的向他招手，“你听得懂我说话吗？如果听不懂我还可以说西班牙语。”Seth看到人影点了点头，似乎变清楚了一些，他甚至可以看清人影面部的大致轮廓了，非常坚毅而有棱角的一张脸。Seth惊喜地去摸人影，但是却扑了个空，Seth认定了他是一个鬼魂，属于盔甲主人的鬼魂，“鬼魂先生可以让我摸摸你吗？”Seth满怀期待地看着那“鬼魂”的脸，现在他已经可以完全清楚地看清楚鬼魂先生了，甚至连他手臂上的图腾都看的一清二楚，“至少和我说说话嘛，求你啦。”Seth露出最甜的笑容，露出刚长出一半的门牙。

“我不是鬼魂先生。我是一个战士。”很低沉的声音，刚开始似乎是从很远的地方传来的，后来便感觉是近在咫尺，“鬼魂先生”张口说的第一句话让他面前这个小孩子惊喜不已，呆呆的半张开嘴，面带笑意地瞪大眼睛看着他。

Seth反应了几秒才开心地跳起来，“鬼魂先生原来你会说话！”他向影子扑过去，当然又扑了个空，撞在了墙上，又摔在地上，不过他一点也不介意，“原来盔甲的主人真的是个战士！”

而鬼魂先生似乎对这个称呼十分不满意，“我说过我不是鬼魂。”他走到阁楼的另一面，躲开这个坐在地上满手灰尘的小孩——当然他是躲不开的，因为Seth马上又追了过来，“那么我该叫鬼魂先生什么呢？”他仰着脸一脸期待。

“鬼魂先生”始终严肃的脸上划过了焦虑，但只是一瞬间便又恢复了，“我并不知道我是谁。”他似乎在回忆，“但我知道我是一个战士，来自罗马帝国。所以，”他叹了口气，“我并不知道你该称呼我什么，小男孩。”

“这样呀……”Seth认真思考了一下，“那我来给鬼魂先生起一个名字好了！”又是露出半颗门牙的笑容，“既然鬼魂先生是来自罗马时代，那我就叫鬼魂先生Roman Reigns好了！”Seth期待地看着鬼魂先生，希望他接受这个名字。

鬼魂先生没有多喜欢这个名字，但也没觉得有什么不妥，反正这个称呼总比鬼魂先生强多了，于是他点头答应了。Seth终于安心的舒了口气，他最不擅长起名字了，甚至自己编故事的时候人物的名字也都是用物品来代替的，他可不希望鬼魂先生挑剔名字，让自己绞尽脑汁想一晚上。

他想让鬼魂先生，现在应该称作Roman Reigns，给他讲很多古代的故事，但是他听见妈妈在叫他下楼了，而且听上去不怎么高兴。Seth不想再惹妈妈生气了，于是很快的和Roman道了别，离开了阁楼。

妈妈不出所料又批评了他浪费一下午在一个脏兮兮的房间里呆着，但是他一点也没有为受到的责备而伤心，因为他相信，从今天起自己有了一个新朋友。


End file.
